


The One With The Laundromat

by ThtGrnGntlmn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Meet-Cute, Not really a relationship, and I love it, but it's like a meet-cute, just some guy doing his laundry, mild second-hand embarrassment, you have no idea who ashton is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThtGrnGntlmn/pseuds/ThtGrnGntlmn
Summary: You’re innocently doing your laundry in your building’s basement when, suddenly, a man nearby yelps at a pair of panties in the dryer with his clothes. They’re yours. Despite the embarrassment, the man (whose name is Ashton) thinks it’s incredibly funny.





	The One With The Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> finally omg an ashton one! it's a lil short but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. also, may or may not be based on a personal experience. :/

“What the--?”

The loud voice pulled you out of your book, much too loud for the relaxing atmosphere. You found the source easily, as only one other person was in the laundromat with you, besides the worker that was hidden somewhere in the back. A tall man popped up from one of the machines appearing perplexed, some stray fabric in his hands. You chuckled, but lost interest and went back to your book. 

“Panties?”

You perked up again, coming to the realization that you, too, would be confused if another person’s underwear ended up in your clothes. A smile appeared on your lips, your mind wondering how that could’ve possibly have happened. Maybe he was a player, which wouldn’t surprise you, or maybe a sister left it.  _ Or maybe… _

Sitting upright, you glanced over at the machines on the opposite end of the room, the washing machines. Counting from left to right, you see, as a matter of fact, that your fear was right: the man was using your old machine. 

“Oh, my God!”

Before you knew it, you had sprung from your seat and ran around the room frantically, a slew of apologies (and some profanities) shooting off your tongue. 

“Oh, God, I am  _ so, so sorry _ ,” you said, cheeks flaming, “I thought I got it all.  _ Shit,  _ man, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that--”

“Hey, hey, Speedy Gonzales. It’s alright!” The man laughed “Shit happens.” He looked at you kindly, but your embarrassment overtook every fiber of your being. 

Staring at the ground, you made your exit, whispering a meek, “Thanks,” before you go. At least, that’s what you had planned on doing, but the very  _ tall _ ,  _ intimidatingly handsome _ man in front of you spoke before you could escape. 

“It’s a nice pair, if it’s any consolation.”

Your cheeks only burned brighter, clutching the fabric in your fist at your side. Luckily they had only been a cheeky pair and not one of your thongs--you may not have survived that. You already wanted to die, so just imagine what might have happened if it was a skimpier pair. “Oh, um, thanks, I guess.” 

You made the mistake of looking up at the stranger towering over you. 

He dimpled and stuck out his hand. “Ashton,” he put plainly.

You held out your hand, too, but quickly pulled it back when you remembered it was holding underwear. Hastily, you shoved into your back pocket and took the guy’s hand. “[Y/n],” you said, blushing all the way to your chest.

Despite being the human embodiment of a tomato, the new guy, Ashton, wouldn’t seem to let up. “So what brings you here on a Saturday night?”

You paused for a moment. “Um. Laundry.” You looked at Ashton’s outfit, which consisted of dark button up not really buttoned up and some skinny jeans; not something that seemed very comfortable. “Same for you, I’m guessing.” You gestured to his clothes.

“Well, yeah,” he laughed. “Not quite appreciating the sass, but yeah.” He began moving his load to a cart. “This was  _ literally _ the only thing I had left to wear. If it were up to me, I’d be in sweats right now.”

You had a bit of a sassy comment reserved in the back of your head but thought better of it. The next thing out of your mouth wasn’t much better, however. “So do you normally dress like some… I dunno, like a rock star?”

Ashton smirked. “I mean… sometimes.”

You felt your confidence bolster a tad; at what, you don’t know, but you figured you might as well ride it out. The man  _ had _ just seen a pair of your underwear. He was, though, incredibly handsome and you couldn’t help but feel insecure, especially since he looked so--done up and gorgeous. The lack of fabric over his chest led your eyes to wander a bit, as well. Despite all of this, you realized that something about him was familiar.

“You know,” you began, inhaling deeply, “I feel like I know you. You come here often?”

The man had a formidable smile. “Using a line on me, now? Oh, [y/n], we barely know each other, maybe get to know me--”

“You know what I meant,” you said, abruptly shrinking back into yourself. Maybe you were coming off as too strong. “I thought you looked like someone, is all.”

Suddenly, the man in front of you spoke much more gently, maybe sensing a change in atmosphere. “It’s possible, actually. People say I have one of those faces.” He gestured vaguely. It felt like there was a joke there you couldn’t see clearly. 

You could feel him peering down at you, since you reverted your gaze once again. Upon looking up, your eyes met briefly, yet you glanced away; eye contact had never been your strong suit. “Yeah, it’s possible,” you contemplated.

After another moment of some awkward silence, you decided it was probably the right time to leave. “Uh, anyway, thanks, Ashton. For the--underwear,” you managed, pivoting on your heel.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, his words stopping you in your tracks. “Pardon me if I’m being too forward,” he stated, placing a hand over his heart, “but could I have your number?”

You felt heat rush over your face for the trillionth time that night. “Oh, uh…” You rubbed at the back of your neck, taken aback.

“Considering, I’ve just seen a pair of your panties, and that’s the most intimate I’ve been with someone in a long time,” Ashton laughed.

You giggled as well, releasing tension from your shoulders.  _ To hell with it _ . “Uh, yeah, sure! That’d be great.”

“Great!” Ashton exclaimed, grinning. He quickly pulled his phone out and added you to his contacts. “[Y/n]... from… the laundromat…” He sounded out the words as he typed, which was kind of cute. 

You carefully listed off your number when he was ready and soon you reciprocated with your phone, saving him as ‘Ashton From The Laundromat’. You smiled, looking back at the man in front of you, this time keeping eye contact. “See you soon, then?” You asked.

He nodded. “Course! I’ll text you.”

With that, you walked back over to your laundry, pulling your underwear out of your pocket, and placed it in the basket; you couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Before you left, you glanced once more over your shoulder, and called out. “Nice meeting you, Ashton.”

“You, too, [y/n].”

As you walked down the street, you couldn’t help but giggle at the thought as it crossed through your head: 

_ Maybe, next time, he’ll see another pair if things go right. _

 


End file.
